User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of User:DimiTalen, bureaucrat and moderator at Wikination. In Lovia, I am HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask me whatever you want to know. I will be glad to help you out. Please do not hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Gibberish will be deleted. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Super Warmnkey People like Super Warmonkey ave left because of tthe admins here, maybe partly becuase of YOU:A statement by him 3 months ago:Yes, I was on nation.wikia, but I don't like the organization there Nieuwe start (magnus):as answer:As for wikination: I agree with you, yes. The enviroment is to conservative and there are many rules and much less options. That is among the reasons I left the site. Pierlot McCrooke 20:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :The majority of the community has said 'no' to the "Horton trend" to write unfinished articles. It's not my personal call - I am what the community is asking the admins to do. 20:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently Pierlot wants a country where the articles are written as such: ::*Name of Page: Marcus Villanova* ::"He is a person. He was born and can walk. He lives." ::Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::We could add some things . "He is presumably human. He was born somewhere." Haha. 20:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::@dimi:Politics on this site is too boring to be succesful. It should be fun to be a politician. on a website were you may have your own character. Creativity should also have a key role That is a key to sucess. Especially governors has only dull tasks to do. The current wiki setup is too dependent on the current group of admins. Youre not making it aantrekkelijk for someone to make big additions like constutional amendments. @marcus: not that Pierlot McCrooke 20:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, we have tons of those wikis! You have yours, Llamada is one of 'em, etc. etc. That's not who we are in Lovia, though . And as it turns out, we're pretty successful too. We're serious about politics, but we can have fun too, I believe :) 20:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::OKay so lets be a little more specfic "He has two eyes and hair on his head. He has teeth and all four apendages" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, but the people only do the interesting tasks like making hitlists and music groups, and such. That was different in may or so. We constantly need electionx to keep politics alive, and that is our fault. And that will never happen. So we have to make politics interesting to keep it alive so we dont need elections too keep it alive. ::::::In the current system politics decay when there arent elections. @ marcus stop that nonsense. Pierlot McCrooke 20:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Long live the closed-door Mäöreser politics! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Long live politics with fun (that lovia doesnt have) Pierlot McCrooke 20:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Pierlot: Stop anoyying everyone :::::::@Oos: Catching up on my Maoreser politck "DIMI IS A GREEN PARTY PERSON?" lolz. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahah, yeah, he's our green guy :P and part of our farmers-christian-environmentalist-conservative government :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aren't those all the parties? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, it doesn't include the labour party, the commies, the liberals and the orthodox christians :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Marcus, IMO the King's ought to be ABOVE party politics. A force to be reckoned with, yet entirely neutral. Pierius Magnus 21:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::@OWTB:oh, sorry didn't see it...might have to join the christians in Maorser, Might be technically have jewish, but I never celebrate a jewish holiday so just in case...Happy(If your from England)/Merry Christmas....*Wait where was I?* Oh yeah, i'll try to be active at Maores! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahaha :P OK, you can also write English pages in Mäöres (about yourself or something similar), everything will be translated :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Thnx.=] oh and in category: Pólliedisj partieër, on maores, only three parties were listed, That's why i was knida confused.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yeah, the rest still has to be created :P We only have a page about the conservatives, the environmentalist and those who support putting Mäöres back to the 18th century without technology and with an emperor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Speeches What do you think of the speech i've written today Pierlot McCrooke 21:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's interesting to see that you're back. I do find them rather hollow and meaningless, since your political record is not really one of great accomplishment. I do however appreciate the way you give some life to the campaign. 21:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::However, I am trying to accomplish many things. One of the issues is the building of 4 hospitals in Clymene, by Villanova. I think that is megalomanous since the area has a rather small population of less than 2000. One would be more fit, i think. We can start a congressional debate on it :). What do you think about the issue? Pierlot McCrooke 21:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with you. Perhaps it would be successful to accomplish this thing by merging the hospitals (if they're private, that is) or talking to the Governor. 21:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::They are owned by the State of Clymene, so'll talk to the governor Pierlot McCrooke 21:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :First, I'll discuss it, Second Pierlot If you knew what a commie was you wouldn't want to destroy hospitals but encourage it. The fact that your running with the commies is LOL, Your a cable-er and are meerly running on the CPl.nm line to get elected. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like that hospitals are being build finally, but 4 is too much for such an small area Pierlot McCrooke 09:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It is a bit strange that you are against Yuri and yet are with him in one party I must say :P Anyway, back to the topic. Marcus, four indeed might be a little bit too much. Perhaps downscale them a little bit? For example Oos's Home and Hospital, remove the hospital part and make a rest home of it with facilities :) Make a first aid post of Adoha Hospitals. Landwirtschaft Medical School and Hospital: only keep the dentist and vetenarian part. Villanova Hospital: now about 10% of the Clymene inhabitants work in this hospital, not quite realistic :) I've been looking over it a bit, but now I see that this indeed is a little bit too much. With a few small adaptions everything can be fixed however :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am not against Yuri :). Anti-cabalism is silly. I wont start a new anti-cabalist party. OWTB: good idea, that will keep healthcare near the people, without being megalomanous. Not all buildings need to be a hospital, some could be simply a dentists building wiht maybe other small facilities Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Label I wish not to be labeled a racist just because I made one joke about feminism. The fact you even gave me a warning for it is... clearly an over reaction. I doubt this is the first time I made a joke that may be considered by some as tasteless or offensive, but this is the first time I ever heard a complaint about it. Pierius Magnus 21:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bankruptcy of the railways Could you perhaps take a look at things like this? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll tackle this soon :). 12:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Pierius Can you give him a cooldown block for saying the horseback account is me without any sourced statements? Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is probably Drabo so magnus block isnt needed anymore. The reason why is suspect drabo is because he earlier did create such accounts (called CaptainSemen and Jack sparrow and whatever) Pierlot McCrooke 14:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Blocking someone for giving a opinion without sourced statements is a bit cruel dont you think? Apoo banaan 14:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It was bad to do that, Yes, But I have said to Dimi he doesnt have to block him anymore, the whole thing is now solved :) Pierlot McCrooke 14:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, okay. Just all keep calm. 15:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Chat channel Yuri has said to me he really likes it if lovia has a chat channel (iRC) Pierlot McCrooke 16:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am opposed to it, though. But nobody stops you from operating an non-official IRC channel. 16:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::True , tho it does make things easier..or harder...the last few times i was tolds that i tries to rig an election . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::In my opinion, it has not yet proved beneficial to the wiki. It could be fun - I agree. It could be interesting and efficient - I agree. But it doesn't benefit the wiki. 17:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you ask me, it might make the wikia less active. A lot of the dialogue which is now happening on-wikia would then take place in the chat, causing the site to be less active in terms of edits. Pierius Magnus 17:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I believe you're right. 17:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::You never know for sure. Mäöres is a lot more active since we took the politics out of the wiki. Even the wiki activity has increased since then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::We don't have an activity problem here, do we? We would only divert the massive activity of our users to the chat channel 17:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Believe me, you won't :P It didn't happen in Libertas and nor did it happen when we founded the UWN (a word which sometimes gives me a very unpleasant feeling, but you'll know what I mean :P) channel. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, on the short lived Harvian Wiki there could have been at least 200 more edits and could have still been active but it is now dead!We could use it in special occasions: ::::*Debates - Quick responses, could set out a date and time with a moderator, could allow us to disscuss issues more often ::::Other than that...I can't think of anything. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Map I think you created the original map of Lovia right? If so could you create a map of a country sorta small? I was trying to create a new wikia but i don't know where to find a good map generator. Hope this isn't so much trouble. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I did . But it took me some time - and I'm out of that sweet stuff at the moment . I know there are some other skilled map-makers in Lovia and around. Perhaps you could ask with some of the Llamada people. They have some nice maps too. 08:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) thnxx i'll ask around ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Military Pleasure to meet you, your majesty- I've fallen in love with your Wikia. Well I've been looking for a military position for my character I'm about to write over- but coulden't find any military branch. Could you direct me too the nearest recruitment center?-Zackatron 09:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to Lovia, sir! I'm afraid we do not have a military, you could join the police force, though. I'm the head of it. Pierius Magnus 09:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Lovia does not have a military. As a matter of fact, I was the one who proposed a humanitarian/defensive military in 2008, but the bill never made it. We also don't have military-like police forces. The only police, the Federal Police, is in no way military-oriented. You could join them, but I would suggest you talk to User:M. Van Gent to get that done. 10:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Just missed... When will the candidacy filing for the elections stop? Mister Thomassen would like to file his candidacy just to late. 11:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Haha . He should try Oudejaarsavond. Me and the bizarre Lovian Prime Minister will close the candidacies by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll open the polls January 1st somewhere. 11:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. That way he can be a (unofficial) candidate without having to run. 11:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::You both received top secret mails boys, pictures of cindy JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is that all you could get? You disappoint me, Jon. 11:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll send you guys something more spicy then. 11:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can read the headlines for next week: 'HRH spreads pornographic images. PM accomplice.' 12:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Check your e-mails, Medve. I just sent you the recipe to a spicy Indian chicken dish ;) 12:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If you guys keep spamming me with hot and spicy pictures I'll go for a court order. (PS: Bobby Farrell is dead...) 12:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Boney M? 12:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, I feel kinda sorry for the fellow. Somehow he always looked as if he was unhappy, troubled ... In spite of the fact he was always acting silly of course. 12:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hardly know him though. Oh, he's the "Ma Baker" guy . I do like that song :D 12:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. They always made 'borderline songs'. 12:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Logo I've made the FF logo. Hope its good for you Pierlot McCrooke 13:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nice hope it gets used! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll integrate it some way . Thanks Pierlot. You better not make more logos for those other parties; I made all of them already on my computer ^^. 18:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Good! It's hard running a wikia isn't it? I should know i mean running a wikia of 30 people (to my wikia of 2 people) is just hard work! Of cousre my wikia has 20 aticles... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha . It's pretty okay though. I like it (that's why I've wasted away months and years on this wiki :p). But it's tough work to keep up with all the articles, while most editors just want to write new stuff. 18:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :What i did was write the history and protect the pages for an entire year...kind undemocratic i know but it will probaly stop aruging. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::What is your wiki? I mean, what's it's name? I'd be willing to help out a little, y'know? Edward Hannis 19:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll be realsing that info in Late january...only for one reason...while you were unctive there was this wikia craeted by sjors and peirlot Called Harvian Wikia It was okay but since they left the history of the country up to debate and didn't have set rules it epically failed in about a month. I'll tell you the name in late January then you can help as much...I'll make any new active users Moderators or give them rollback rights. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dimi It's User:Semyon Edikovich here. Due to reasons I don't really want to explain, I can't log in any more, and am planning to use this as my account. Do you have any problems with that, or do you need to do some sort of identity check? :P Semyon 09:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :This is really strange, but a new account shouldn't be a problem as long as (1) another Semyon doesn't show up and (2) your account can't be linked to an IP tied to another user. 09:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately my IP constantly changes, but they should both belong to the same part of the world (South-West England) Semyon 09:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Just don't make any controversial edits until we have an other admin's second opinion here and anything should turn out alright. 09:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I find no reason to suspect deceit from your part, Semyon. I believe it best to confer his citizen rights unto him, and then block his former account. What about that? -- 09:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree. 10:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sure, I'm willing to believe you. We'll block the previous account, just as Arthur suggested. 14:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletions What's up? Are you in the deletion mood today? Aesopos 13:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :There's some maintenance that has to be done once in a while, so, yeah 13:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I wish I could be of any help to you. Aesopos 13:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Just being around is already a great help to this wiki . It's very important to have some interesting people around, you know :) 14:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Citizen Nathaniel Scribner Male I'll be getting a home in the future. :You can only become a citizen if and when you have a proper residence and full address. 07:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright, I'll live in Pines Apartments II for a while-Nathaniel Scribner 03:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :5th floor.-Nathaniel Scribner 18:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::When we buy a house, we replace the FOR SALE sign for our names (I just did it for you ) Semyon 18:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks.-Nathaniel Scribner 18:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sigma Haha, Yuri was too lazy to come down there And the sun was soooo warm :-) Has he already told you (that much...) about the Wallon tennis girls? He has almost forgotten the whole '''Sigma thing' for these tennis ladies... 16:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC). :We're still curious Cristian Latin 19:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sigma? Semyon 20:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::what's this about? Getting curious :p 21:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, Sigma is a girl with whom Dimi was (is?) having a secret affair :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha . Yuri could explain this way better 06:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Haha, the sigma thingy, it really cheers me up JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just combine the two following statements in a logical fashion: (1) Everyone is an artist from time to time, (2) every artist requires a muse for creativity. If you did that right you should now have a clear idea of what the conversation was about. In spite of them meeting all requirements, I never went for the Walloon tennis girls as source of inspiration. To bad even goddesses have their flaws. 14:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Scale I don't think there is an official scale for the maps of Lovia, right? Cristian Latin 17:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't :) 17:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, could we invent one? :P I'd like to estimate the length of the highways, to expand the articles a bit. Cristian Latin 17:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not very much in favor of that . But we could. There's a lot to figure out before we make a scale. We should think about our neighborhoods too, then. A city with a couple of hundred lots couldn't contain thousands of inhabitants, could it? :p 17:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep I know. And there are quite some relatively large mountains on small islands. We have to take a good look at all, but I think that it's doable. But we could also just estimate the lengths of the highways, without introducing an official scale. This would be some kind of "richtlijn" then, if you understand what I wanna say :P Cristian Latin 17:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I do. Let's say I agree to this. We'll try to create a big board with all 'dimensions', everything relevant. Wait a minute and you'll see what I mean. User:DimiTalen/Size matters 18:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Size Matters? I hope this about island size...*clicking link* ohhh okay good it's just about island size. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not particularly funny, but still, I sometimes try to be 18:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You have your moments, I suppose. Pierius Magnus 19:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) So do all of us. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Small issue See Lovia Trade Center :)) Cristian Latin 21:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Job I believe it's your job to give away citizenrights like it's St. Nicholas' to give presents, if I'm not mistaken. We have three users at the moment who should get citizenrights as they all have +50 edits and have been active for more then three days: *User:Zackatron *User:Jillids *User:Apoo banaan Could you do your job and ask 'em what their name, race, adress and whatnot is? Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 21:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : Besides Zactatron they aren't very active unless you say "VOTE FOR ME NOW" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, on the left side of the spectrum we could also make a list of such people. I personally don't think it's so important. ''Be free. --Cristian Latin 21:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Jillids at least already promised not to vote CCPL Semyon 21:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Smart ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well he went ahead and voted: for me. And for Pierlot, believe it or not - guess he doesn't know the poor fella suddenly ain't that active anymore. Pierius Magnus 22:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You can delete... All the Lanwirtscaft pages. There not needed, back then it was, but not now ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Bishopric of Lovia Haj. Is there any Roman Catholic church in Noble City that I can "upgrade" to a cathedral? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Only the pope can do that. Just kidding, there must be one lying around somewhere. If you care for the whole ecumenism stuff you can always pick the House of Abraham. 14:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, but I don't think the pope is gonna do that IRL, so I'll be playing the pope then :P No, it has to be Roman Catholic only :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, OWTB. You could also upgrade one of the Hurb churches, since there are way more Catholics up there anyway. Other solution: become part of some American (Californian) bishopric. 10:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Hurb church: No, I've been thinking about that too, but I decided that would not be best. Mainly because Hurb would get too much of a "city" function then and that's what we are trying to prevent right now. ::::@Cal bishopric: Where is the cathedral located there? I'm not really familiar with the US situation :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::This one perhaps? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_Catholic_Archdiocese_of_San_Francisco 10:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, let's say Lovia is part of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of SF :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol Nice try, but I doubt it'll work. It didn't work for wikistad, it didn't work for Llamada and I seriously doubt it'll work for Lovia. Seriously, I think you are making a huge mistake even considering this. Of course that's just my opinion. Pierius Magnus 10:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :We're just considering the options on Pierlot's request :) 10:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course, of course. Nothing definite, right. Nice quote btw: "En geen instantie waar Magnus kan gaan neuten" - you must clearly dislike me very much. I'm honoured. Pierius Magnus 10:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Considering things could hardly ever be "a big mistake", anyway. 10:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I am "misnoegd" about the trick you played on Pierlot - that's no secret. It can be frustrating for an admin (I'm sure you understand that) to see editors with good intents punished by a higher instance, whereas people who annoy your ears off don't even stay away for a day. Pierlot has done that for a while, now you seem to be that person :) 10:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, getting personal are we? You know just aswell as I do that Pierlot was blocked after repeated complaints from numerous editors. He misbehaved on several other wikia's and as a result he was banned from all wikia's for the duration of one year. I played no tricks on anyone. Why would I? Pierius Magnus 10:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I only responded to your evocation/provocation of personal opinions ("you must clearly dislike me very much"). 10:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I wonder if there ever was a time you did not dislike me. We surely had a bad start with me insulting Jefferson and the United States as soon as I arrived back in 2009. :P Pierius Magnus 11:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Mail I received your mail and answered it with another long mail of my own. I wish to discuss these matters in private rather then getting both of us in trouble by discussing them here. Pierius Magnus 12:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Citizen * What will be your official name (that consists of at least one given name and a surname)? - Apoo Banaan * What is your biological sex (male/female)? - Male * What is your domicile? - 24 Danish Avenue Drake Town Apoo banaan 18:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Consider yourself a citizen. I'll put you in the register when I got time tomorrow :) 18:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello. Are you the leader? how do you do? you have 18,366 edits made. call me Batzloff 20:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, welcome. Well, I founded the wiki back in 2007, and I've been an admin since then, together with some other people. 16:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't be shy. Dimitri is CCPL's spiritual leader, together with the local priest and God :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Voting Is it possible (legal) to change your votes and give them to other candidates? Horton11 22:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is, dear Horton. Cristian Latin 22:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I tried looking in the constitution but it didn't mention that. Horton11 23:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: That is right. It is considered "not prohibited by law" . Cristian Latin 23:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed it is :) 16:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) State Wiki :I started looking at State Wikia...and like it. I don't know but if you want I could help re-start it. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh but if you don't want to i'll do it on my own. I really like the nice logos and small and simple ways. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Hahaha, one of Dimi's wikis Bucu and I made inactive :P (Dimitri: I promise I won't ever make one of your wikis inactive again..) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::It looks so cool! I need to help it out and make a cool simple non-disscusion, but moving wikia again...I want to help it out and get a OK so I can update things and probaly become an admin. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm glad you like it. I personally think it's the closest we came to a perfectly beautiful wiki. I'm not going to do anything with it anymore, since (as OWTB said) it lost its charm. So, if you want admin rights, I could give you those. 07:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank i'd like that! Thanks...I'll update the Arcadian political system and the other two countries...Who know I might let taluvu Island go free Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So can I? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, didn't see your message . As it turns out, I can't give admin rights over there. You'll have to ask Yuri, who is known as "Joeri Zjoekov" there. If you ask him here, on his talk page, you have the best chances :) 18:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh i was wondering who that was=]..i'll go ask him. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You see, me and him, we've been thru quite a lot on these wikis . 18:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Foreign Voters Have you noticed the number of foreign voters? If this continues we'll have a government that few Lovian will actually support, I guess we need to do something to prevent this in the future. Everyone was blaming the commies last spring, this because they had moved to other states to commit fraud! Articles appeared in the newspaper, talk pages full of accusations, etc. I guess what's happening now can be seen as the same. Whatever government will be elected in Lovia, the people (and I'm leaving Marcus out here) has not suddenly changed of opinion, the elections are just a perception. We might need to protect our own people, the real Lovians. I was thinking of a bill that prohibits to vote unless you have been active in the country for at least 2 months before. This is a long term indeed, but otherwise the problem will never get solved. We might need to vote on this now. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :This is a bill for the future - not something you can propose DURING the elections for political reasons. Plenty of voters haven't been active for weeks or months - are they not "real Lovians"? Anyone in the list of Citizens is a "REAL LOVIAN". This sounds a bit racist towards newcomers, Johnson. Pierius Magnus 07:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think so, the people who I call real Lovians are the ones building up the nation, the one I call foreigners are the ones trying to stop this, and truly I support your success in the elections (I mean this). I think it would be racist not to protect those who are working for the country, but they see their votes disappear because the number of voters in general is just larger as the number of active (so called real) Lovians JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The "real Lovians" are the ones building up the nation? Fair enough... That means that some of those running in the Elections themselves aren't "real Lovians" either. Plenty of them are not at all active in politics, they just run for the sake of running. What are the foreigners trying to stop? May I remind you plenty of non-CCPL'ers also received "foreign support"? Pierius Magnus 08:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know that, and that's what I want to stop. And you are correct, only those people active in a two month period before should be able to be a candidate for the elections. What I'm saying is that no mather what the people on this site think (the active ones), in the end the elections will point out something else. People are losing 'relatively speaking because the number of voters is raising (and indeed this would be normal when the were all real inhabitants), but that isn't the case. And before you start spreading rumors about me being racist: I'm not, I just want to make the election process more severe, which is necessary (as also you pointed out: people are running for the running sake) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, it is as it is. We could propose such a law after the elections to prevent these things from happening in future elections, if that is what you want. Thet must not affect our current elections as this would be unlawful (and detrimental for not only the conservatives). Pierius Magnus 08:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We could vote on it now, explicitly stating that the bill would start to work in 2012 (or maybe already in June, so the next midterms) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::2012 sound alright with me, although I believe it to be wiser to wait for the new government before we vote, as the current congress has many inactive members and there is very little left time to vote and pass such a bill. Pierius Magnus 08:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::All bills posted in Congress in the past week already have the legal requirement: it only takes a week to pass a good bill. 08:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::People understand the urgency of this, they are willing to find the compromise in the momentum created just now JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There is no urgency. We have an entire year to propose and pass such a law. Pierius Magnus 08:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::There is urgency! We are already going to have a perception-government, it's time to act, or otherwise the current congress will be the last trustworthy one JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::You just said before, quote: "We could vote on it now, '''explicitly stating' that the bill would start to work in 2012 (or maybe already in June, so the next midterms)" :::::There is no urgency. Pierius Magnus 08:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, it is legal now but can indeed be deceiving. The only way to fix this issue would be to tighten regulation surrounding citizenship and the right to vote. 09:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Continued I do not like this regulation. Not only because it is a direct attack on the fact that CCPL is more popular than CPL.nm with newer users, it will also decrease the "openness" of the wiki. Wikis like these '''need' new users in order to stay alive. Regulations like these will block and deter and that ain't useful. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : i am new and i like this wiki. call me Batzloff 09:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's exactly why this proposal should not go through, because then you would no longer be happy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::why? call me Batzloff 09:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Guys, we could work on new/other citizen regulations. If I'm not mistaken, it was once on the conservatives' agenda too. It would be useless to introduce it in these elections. But it might be interesting in the next. So, get to work in the First Chamber :) 09:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :(Seems I'm wrong about it having been on the conservatives' agenda. Anyway, you get the point.) 09:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not saying new regulation (and thus 'fixing') would be the right thing to do. We would indeed loose openness. But you can't denay that some parties rely more on the support of 'foreigners' than others. I don't mind that at all, but it would be nice if they'd become even slightly active outside the elections too. 09:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with you fellows that it is weird that the Llamadans and others cast one vote for Pierius (because he asked them) and then disappear for the rest of the year. On the other hand, they are right about it being fully legal and okay. It's dubious, but legal and accepted for the time being. 10:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::In this case I tend to oppose stricter regulation, but I want to ask everyone to make an effort nonetheless. Since I'm talking to believers here: I wont judge, but 'le bon dieu' will. 10:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Strangely, that's not something "believers" often take into account. Even among Puritans life is primarily gossip, intrigue and lies (I'm not trying to be a misanthrope) 10:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, beyond the discussion of who bares responsibility (the individual, society, fate) and who is to judge (the community, a supernatural being, no-one) we can only look at ourselves and try to do our very best. 10:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) LOWIA wanted to decrease it to 25 edits in the namespace instead of 50 random edits I believe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::OWTB, I fully agree with you here! Wiki needs to be open, Lovia must attract new users, and I will be the last to undermine the fact that a red lovia is something of the past. But If we attract new citizens, please let them say for a period longer than 1 day, the day votes are casted JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Continued 2 I am not gonna read this useless discussion about an opportunist move to maintain Communist power in Congress, however I just wanted to tell you guys that it is discriminatory and therefore unconstitutional. Cristian Latin 16:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I asked Arthur to look at it, and it's not at all to stay in power, it is to regulate some issues on voting, can't be so bad in the end JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Last year when I came during January, this bill would have denied me the right to vote. Which if I hadn't voted I would have left, I mean dening somone the right to do somthing simple as voting is undemocratic and a bit wrong. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. It is discriminatory, and really surprising that this appears when you're losing in the polls :P. Didn't have the brains to do this before the elections, or impatient to do it after? I think it's pure opportunism - everyone knows it, so please don't deny it . Cristian Latin 17:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) May I remind all of you that "unconstitutional" is not a word to play basketball with? The things we can consider unconstitutional under Lovian law are not many. And, unlike in America, changing the Constitution is not uncommon either. -- 17:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : It's discriminatory. You're taking away an important right of citizens, that's what you're doing. Cristian Latin 17:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm okay with such a change (I wanted to make it myself, honestly), insofar as that it does not interfere with the Federal Elections, 2011. Edward Hannis 17:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Chill out fellas. If the bill is written, and approved, the calendar reads February 1st. It could not have any effect on these elections. Please continue this discussion (if you want), in the First Chamber :) 17:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Continued 3 If we're going to do it, we have to make a wise decision (compromise!!) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Of course. To reach the required 2/3rds majority, a compromise is always needed. I do recall Medvedev taking the lead in bringing together ideas after the 2010 elections - which resulted in a series of amendments and laws passed by a mixed majority. If our future Prime Minister is as skilled as Medvedev was, this could be done again. Some things to be thought about: Johnson's political rights, Johnson's voting periods, voting by secret ballot, etc... 16:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::We could work out some kind of secret ballot for the state elections and see if it works. Of course the person checking the votes should be trustable and not running for governor himself of course :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: A task for the King, I'd say. Cristian Latin 10:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I do believe he is trustworthy and I guess he no longer is interested in being dep of SY, than it's okay of course. But let's wait and discuss this in the 1st chamber once the new congress is inaugurated. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the trust. Of course, we first need a thorough debate, and then a test run. We could hold fake elections for a number of "candidates", just to get to know the system and identify its weak spots. It's definitely not for now, perhaps something we can work out in February or March. 12:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I've been thinking about fake elections to, but I'm afraid that because of the fakeness of it, it will turn out to be working differently when real elections are going on. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::We obviously can't simulate proper elections, but we could try. Give people something interesting to vote about . 08:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ah :P Whether we should have our own bishopric (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) McCandless resigns Hey, I've sent you an e-mail. Did you get it? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, thanks. 09:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) TNCT Hey, can I write an article begin February in the TNCT about the - then elected - new Mäöreser government? 'd Is 'n zaak ven weirkrach è :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds interesting =). When are the elections if I may ask? Martha Van Ghent 18:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Anderson Arms How come you removed my business from the CR map? BoredMatt 22:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿